Firelight
by MockingScout
Summary: Perseus, the Primordial God of Day, was betrayed by an Olympian 300 years ago. He swore never to speak or help them again. But now Gaea is rising again and the Olympians are begging for his help. Will he succumb to his fatal flaw or will he watch them suffer, like they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRELIGHT**

**-ATHENA-**

I walked through the courtyard of Olympus, keeping my eyes firmly locked on my target. My grey dress dragged along the slightly glowing pathway as I struggled to keep his pace.

"Athena…" he croaked "Come to destroy my life some more?"

I pursed my lips "Don't be so melodramatic, Perseus. She was going to die anyway."

He spun round to face me. "Melodramatic? Me? Athena, after all that has happened this day, you have no right to say this. Never speak to me again, and remember when you need me most I won't be here to help the next time. Remember this, and you can be the one to tell the Olympians why the light of day will never be on their side again. Remember. This." he hissed at me, before vanishing in a soft golden light.

I felt the power of his words hit me in waves. This was bad. I had just lost us one of our most powerful allies. Di Immortales! Zeus is going to kill me. I turned and made my way to the council meeting that was due to start in a number of seconds, judging by the sudden rumbles of thunder that raced across the night sky.

{Line Break}

300 years ago. I last spoke to him 300 years ago. It can't have been that long, could it? This was one of the rare moments, as the goddess of wisdom, where I could be found doubting myself. I woke this morning with a feeling in my stomach, and I knew that this was the day I was going to regret the mistake I made 300 years ago today. Many of the Olympians had forgiven or forgotten the mistake I made, but some still reserved some slight resentment for me personally. I made a lot of enemies that day. I got out of my bed and put on an old dress, a light blue one I think, I wasn't really paying attention. I was worried. Something big was on the horizon, something that could alter the fate of Olympus forever. I walked silently out of my quarters, holding my head high.

"Athena." Apollo said, acknowledging my presence as he walked by

"Apollo." I nodded to him

Apollo was one of the ones who still resented me. He and Perseus were rather close. After what I did, Perseus severed all contact with Olympus and the Primordials apart from his sister, Nyx, Primordial goddess of Night. If she did not occasionally bring news of him to Apollo, and some others, I would have assumed he had faded. I carried on walking towards the council room, keeping a slight distance between myself and Apollo. It still felt strange for him not to be on full speaking terms with me. I almost missed his ridiculous jokes and Hades awful haikus about my weaving or my Parthenos being stolen by those revolting romans. I took my seat at my throne, and with surprise I noticed that I was the last to arrive. The entire council was there, including Hades, Hestia and a few minor Gods like Hypnos and Hecate.

"… Poseidon, it is not hard for me to send you to the Fields of Punishment…"

"… Men. You can never trust them, always late…"

"… Demeter, for Gods sakes I DO NOT WANT ANY CEREAL!"

"…. Shut up, Zeus, what do you know about the fish population…"

"… You know I think I have a potion that would put you in your place…"

"…Mother please, Hades is not that bad…"

"… You threw me off Mount Olympus when I was a baby! I owe you nothing…"

"… Squuueeee! They are so cute!…"

Although I was not surprised when I walked into what appeared to be a mini war in motion between my family members. Hades was simultaneously arguing with Zeus and Poseidon about domain size and Persephone and Demeter about Hades' suitability for Persephone, Hephaestus and Hera were arguing, Artemis and Hecate were complaining about Apollo's behaviour to Apollo, and Aphrodite was just squealing about some new couple she had put together. Nothing unusual then.

"ENOUGH!" I heard someone cry. I felt a wave of heat wash over my skin, as I turned round to see the hearth explode

"WE ARE A FAMILY. WE HAVE BEEN SUMMONED HERE FOR A REASON, CAN WE PLEASE TRY TO GET ON FOR ONCE?" yelled Hestia

Everyone looked in shock at the normally peaceful goddess. She had changed from an eight year old to a twenty five year old, smart move. We were unlikely to listen to an eight year old, but a twenty five year old whose body was engulfed with flames was a different matter.

Zeus cleared his throat "Erm… Yes. Sister Hestia is right; we do have a lot to discuss this morning."

There was an awkward pause, where Zeus seemed to struggle for words.

"Poseidon you owe me five drachmas, I told you he would chicken out." Hades smirked triumphantly

Zeus sent a glare across the table and tried to continue.

"As I was saying we have a lot to discuss today. There is a threat to Olympus."

He had everyone's attention now.

"I have received sufficient evidence to suggest that … to suggest that Gaea is waking."

This caused a riot worse than before.

"SILENCE. I have already called all our allies to arms and have sent out some Gods to go hunting for others."

The Gods dissolved into conversation, Ares talking tactics and Poseidon making new bets with Hades. Apollo and Hermes seemed to be discussing something interesting for once, judging by the gestures Hermes was making with his staff and the fact that Artemis was actually listening intently to this one.

"Did Perseus respond to the call?" Artemis asked, twisting violently in her seat to face Zeus. Apollo glared at me, along with Hermes. I think I know the subject of their discussion.

"He has not yet responded no but-"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Come on Zeus, we all know he will not respond. Not after… what happened." He said flicking his eyes up sadly to me.

"We must keep hoping Poseidon. We will surely fail without him, and he knows this. He will not leave those of us who have remained loyal to him." Said Hestia calmly

"Yes and that's all very well Hestia, but he hates us all. I understand that his fatal flaw is loyalty, but you didn't see him when he said what he did. He was completely, and totally serious. Do not expect any help, or even a response from him." I snapped at Hestia

There was complete silence.

"Congratulations, Athena. You've doomed us all." Apollo muttered before flashing out.

_**A/N: Anyone watch the Vicar of Dibley? The council meetings in that, is pretty much how I imagine the council meetings on Olympus ;)…If you want me to continue, please review and let me know what you think… This one will not be Percabeth (although I might include some demigods at some point)I'm gonna make this one Percy/Hestia, but if you REALLY don't like that pairing I am open to suggestions although I would prefer it to be a Percy/Hestia fic… hope you enjoy **_____

_**P. don't get the wrong idea, I do like Athena… **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRELIGHT**

**-APOLLO-**

"Congratulations, Athena. You have doomed us all." I muttered before flashing out.

I had made my decision, along with Artemis and Hermes, to find him. Hestia is right, we will not succeed without him, especially against Gaea. I paced my room, mulling over ideas of where he could be hiding. I heard a sudden crackling noise as Hestia appeared in a column of towering flames.

"Ironic, isn't it?" she asked

"What is?"

"The fact that the Goddess who is supposed to give us a battle strategy, has taken away the only plausible one." She smiled faintly

I grunted in reply.

"Apollo, I know what you are going to do."

I stopped pacing "You didn't tell Zeus, did you?"

"Now why would I tell my least favourite brother, that my favourite nephew was going against his all-powerful orders?" she smirked, reaching up to ruffle my hair "No, nephew, I want to help you. I was planning to ask Artemis if could accompany her huntresses, and I have told Poseidon about your plan as well. You know he was fond of Perseus."

"Thank you, Aunt Hestia." I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug.

"It is of no consequence Apollo. Perseus will be our saving grace. Whether he wants it or not." She said, kneeling down by the hearth.

I sat down beside her, feeling unnaturally cold all of a sudden.

"What actually happened all those years ago? Athena never told us the full story… only that he wasn't coming back and that it was her fault…" I trailed off

"I-I am … aware of what Athena did, yes. And believe me when I tell you that they- she deserves this."

"Can you tell me? I need to kn-"

"Do you remember Perseus? Really remember him? His habits, his appearance, his flaws?" Hestia interrupted.

I thought hard. He hated when you called him Perseus. He loved the colour blue, the colour of the sky on a cloudless day. He had ebony hair, bright green eyes with small flecks of gold. He always wore a sea-blue chiton with a celestial bronze chest plate on top, and his sword Anaklusmos strapped to his side. He always spent as much time as he could outside, even sleeping under the stars whenever possible. He could make anyone happy, things became… brighter and clearer when he was around. His fatal flaw was loyalty (not much of a flaw if you ask me) and he was never particularly good at solving problems (he was usually the cause of them) but he was always, always, always there for you.

"Yes, I remember him. What was your point?"

"The point is, Phoebus Apollo, that although you and the other Olympians have not changed in the past 300 years, Perseus has changed beyond all recognition." A chilling voice said behind me

"Nyx, what brings you here today?" said Hestia

"What, does he have blonde hair now or something?" I asked, in hindsight, stupidly

Hestia and Nyx sent glares in my direction. Woops.

"I have come to ask for your help." Nyx explained, turning away from me to face my eight year old aunt, "I told Perseus about your… situation. I think I could get him to help you again."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know about our problem?"

"It's no secret Apollo." Hestia rolled her eyes, and gave me a look which asked 'really? Has someone taken their stupid pills today?'

"Perseus said he would help?" she asked hopefully

"No. In fact, he said quite the opposite. But he would do anything for his darling sister." Nyx smirked "If I decide to fight, he will to. But before I make my decision, I need you to do something for me."

"What would you have us do, Nyx?" asked Hestia wearily

"I want that Athena brat punished for what she did. I want her brought to her knees before my brother, and made to apologise. I want her to beg and grovel for his forgiveness at his feet." She spat, radiating darkness

Yeah, good luck with that. I may not have spoken to Athena much lately, but I know that there is no way in Tartarus that she will 'beg and grovel for his forgiveness'. Gods, you would have a hard time just getting her to apologise for whatever the Zeus she did.

"Ummm… Lady Nyx?" I questioned "I don't think that will happen."

"Then you can forget having our help." She uttered, before dissolving into shadows

I turned to Hestia, who was still sitting at the hearth.

"What do we do?"

"We call another meeting of the council" she said, waving her hand over the hearth and engulfing us both in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRELIGHT**

**-****POSEIDON-**

I had just been preparing to go look for Perseus when I felt the call from Hestia. I am not looking for another family argument, I just want to find him. I miss him… more than I care to admit. I laid my head on the marble council table, waiting for this to end.

"Olympians." Hestia said, calling us to attention "It is with deep regret that I call you here again. Lady Nyx appeared in front of Apollo and I, with word from Perseus."

I lifted my head slightly. I glanced around and saw all the other gods leaning forward with interest. This is going to bad, I know it. He will refuse to fight. I see Athena out of the corner of my eye perched on the edge of her throne, grey eyes slowly turning sour.

"Lady Nyx has told us that Perseus will not fight without her help. He told her that he would never fight for the Olympians, or ally himself with them again." Apollo slouched further in his throne. "However, Nyx believes that if she fights, Perseus will fight too. Only out of love and loyalty to his sister, not for us."

I placed my head back on the table. Nyx is evil. She never allies with us, unless there is a catch: a daughter that she wants released from Tartarus, or a weapon of some sort maybe, in return for her services.

"Nyx will only fight Athena stands in front of Perseus and apologises for what she did. I feel these are perfectly reasonable terms, and I don't see why we cannot achieve this." Hestia concluded, sitting back with the hearth.

My heart sank to my stomach. I looked at Athena, whose was already arguing with Apollo, Artemis and Hermes. Nyx has asked the impossible of us, and she knows it. To any of the other gods, these terms would be perfectly reasonable terms, as Hestia said. But this is Athena, and I have never met anyone more stubborn. She has too much pride to apologise. We are doomed. I heard the room explode with noise and I felt a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry brother. I know you were fond of the boy." Hades murmured, being uncharacteristically empathetic.

I looked back towards the argument, which was the focus of most now.

"…Athena. Are you willing to go," Apollo sneered "or will we have to drag you?"

"You will do no such thing. I will not apologise, he brought what happened on himself." Athena snarled, leaning over the table.

"But that's the thing Athena, more than half of the council do not know what happened! We can no longer allow you to be the only decision maker here, I cannot trust you to be 'fair and just' anymore." shouted Apollo, mimicking her movements so that they were face to face.

"WHAT HAPPENED WAS IN THE PAST, SO IT DOES NOT MA-"

Two arrows, one silver one gold, sailed across the table, both catching Athena's dress and pinning her to her throne. The twin archers smirked at each other.

"Athena. I believe that there are only three Olympians that know what happened. Zeus, Hestia and you. If it is, as you say, in the past and does not matter, then tell us what happened. I- we deserve to know." I said, standing slowly from my throne.

I was met with utter silence.

"Well… I'll see you all in Tartarus then." I rose to my full height and gripped my trident, ready to flash out, when Athena let out a strangled cry.

"Aphrodite knows." whispered Athena

"What?" I asked

"Aphrodite knows the story as well." She said in a stronger voice

Everyone turned to look at Aphrodite, who had up until then been fixing her make up in a small compact.

"Of course I know. I am the goddess of love." she said, barely glancing at us as she applied some eyeliner.

Athena blushed a deep red and looked to her father for guidance.

"It is time they knew." Zeus sighed "Aphrodite, dear, if you could tell the story please. I don't know if I can take much more of Apollo's whining and Poseidon's sulking."

I scowled at Zeus and sat back down on my throne. Aphrodite applied some more mascara until she seemed satisfied and placed the compact down.

"Where should I start? Hmm… OH! I know the perfect point" she smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Our daring tale begins 305 years ago, to this day, if my memory serves correctly. Am I right Athena, darling?"

"You know you are." Athena grumbled

"Perseus was walking around the great city of Athens, admiring it's palaces and views, when he bumped into a mortal girl. Quite literally. She dropped the water pot she was carrying, and spilt it all down him. It was love at first sight for him," Aphrodite sighed dreamily "they were almost as cute as Helen and Paris. He helped her up and carried the pot, as she took him to the fountain where she gathered the water. It took him awhile to convince her to let him help, as her rage was fierce and strong. Her voice told him that she hated him, but her thoughts gave her away. Whilst at the fountain, he stole a kiss on her cheek. And so it began."

Apollo waved his hand in the air.

"Yes Apollo?" Zeus asked, rolling his eyes

"What was her name?"

"Annabeth." smiled Hestia softly

Apollo's look of confusion went to one of wonder.

"Is that-"

"Yes" Hestia nodded quickly

Aphrodite continued "They met every night, at that very fountain where he first kissed her. Their relationship blossomed, never once did Perseus go with another woman. She remained as equally faithful. When Perseus was not with her, he was on Olympus. He became close to many of the gods and goddesses. Unbeknownst to him, one goddess in particular had fallen for him. Hard. And she was not happy that he was flaunting his love in front of her. Her unhappiness soon grew to jealousy, and she sought revenge on the mortal who had taken him from her. Five years after he and Annabeth first met, Perseus went to the fountain as he did every night. He had decided to tell her that he was one of the gods and that he wanted her to be his immortal wife. However when he reached the fountain, instead of Annabeth he found a note.

"_In my dreams last night, I received a vision from Athena, telling me that I must go to her temple tonight and seek advice through prayer. I cannot ignore a summons from the gods, Perseus, I am deeply sorry that I will not be able to meet you tonight._

_Avvαµπεθ"_

He was disappointed that he would not see her, and was about to leave when Hestia appeared to him. She told him of the goddess's plan, which she had overheard as Athena spoke to Annabeth in her dream. Hestia also told him of Athena's infatuation with him. He raced to the temple, but alas, he was too late. The deed had been done, and Perseus's poor heart was broken. It still lies unhealed today."

**A/N: Hello people of the world! You guys are just the best! 70 follows for only two chapters?! *squeeeeeeee* So I lied (a teeny bit)… I couldn't leave out Percabeth -_- But the good news is that Percy/Hestia won (sorry GodoftheSeas21)! I suppose I'm happy with this chapter :/… Sorry you had to wait so long *school school school school*… **

**Shoutout to Nouney **** without them, this chapter probably wouldn't have been published for a couple more days, (::) take this cookie as an offering of warm friendship :D **

**To answer Dp11's review: I swear to God I will try to not be too harsh on Athena, but this chapter was necessary *I am so sorry, I feel like I have failed you***

**To answer ChronosTime: Don't worry, I won't ;)**

**And lastly to swag2011: I love your username :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think, or pm me **** have a nice night/day (pending on where you stay)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRELIGHT**

**-APOLLO-**

"… The deed had been done, and Perseus's poor heart was broken. It still lies unhealed today." finished Aphrodite sadly

No. No way. I glanced to my right and saw Artemis with a look of pure, unadulterated rage on her face. I glanced to my left and saw a similar look on Hermes' face. I felt sick. I never thought Athena capable of murder, let alone a murder of an Athenian maiden. A blur of silver, and I knew what had happened before I looked. Artemis had launched herself onto Athena, and was trying to beat her to a pulp. Perseus was the only male she truly liked and respected (apart from me of course, Captain Awesome) and Athena had ruined that for her. Not mentioning the fact that Athena had murdered an innocent girl because she was in love, the very definition of evil in Artemis's eyes.

"STOP!" bellowed Zeus

Artemis got off of Athena and wiped her knuckles on her dress. I stood and helped my (technically) little sister back to her throne. She smiled at me gratefully, as I healed the cuts on her hands and wiped away the blood. I sat back down, and looked at Poseidon.

"You ready Uncle P?" he looked at me confusedly for a moment, and then smirked once he cottoned on to what I was planning.

"Born ready." He chuckled

"What about you Auntie Hestia? Artemis, Hermes? Are you ready?" Hestia laughed, and walked to Poseidon's throne.

"Ready for what?" asked Zeus wearily.

"NOW!" I yelled

I grabbed Hermes and Artemis arms, as Poseidon lunged and caught Athena's dress, whilst Hestia gripped onto his other arm. We flashed out as a group, to Nyx's palace in the sky.

[Line Break]

My group landed on our feet in a comely fashion, unlike Poseidon's who was concentrating more on keeping hold of Athena than worrying about landing on their feet.

"Nyx. We have brought Athena to do as you asked. Show us to him." Hermes commanded

I heard a chilling laugh encircle us, trapping us from the outside world. Thin tendrils of darkness slinked their way across the floor to Athena, who Poseidon was still struggling with. They wrapped round her ankles and bound her wrists together, turning her pale blue dress into a midnight blue one.

"Come forward Olympians. Athena will show you the way." Nyx spoke, still invisible to us all.

The tendrils of darkness slid off Athena's ankles and flew along the edges of the long corridor. The darkness pulled at Athena's wrists, twisting her round corners suddenly and almost letting her fall off the edges of the palace. We walked for what seemed like eons, until we came to a stop an intricate wooden door. The darkness pulled on Athena's hands again, making her knock three times.

"Enter." Nyx's voice sounded much closer now: less echoic than before.

Athena pushed the door open and the darkness released her. She walked forward, the rest of us following directly behind. I heard Artemis gasp behind me, as she caught sight of the beautiful hall we were entering. The ceiling was decorated in a thousand stars, shimmering silvers, deep blues and purples encapsulating the night sky perfectly. The floor was like a chess board, patterned black and white, ending with two empty black thrones on a raised platform.

"Yes. I thought you would appreciate this Artemis." A voice came from behind us

I spun round and came face to face with the incarnation of night.

"You came." She smiled, looking vaguely happier than normal

"Of course we did. We finally found out what happened. Even if you hadn't requested this, I would have brought her here kicking and screaming anyway." I scowled at her

Nyx nodded approvingly "I'm glad we are on the same wavelength, Apollo. I will take you, the murderer and one other to him. The others meeting him will depend entirely on his response."

"Hestia should go with you." said Artemis with a pained expression. I could tell that she desperately wanted to go.

I nodded. Hestia would make sense; she might be able to calm him down if he got upset at seeing Athena.

"Come."

Nyx placed a hand on our shoulders, and we disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

[Line Break]

We reappeared in yet another dark room.

"Percy?" Nyx asked, knocking lightly before entering

That was when I saw him. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the large windows, head bowed, not looking out them. Almost looked like… he was praying. He wasn't wearing his trademark blue chiton. Small tufts of grass had grown beside him, like it used to. But the grass was dead. I looked up at Nyx.

"I warned you." She said, before dissolving once more into darkness

I walked slowly towards him, Hestia and Athena following closely behind.

"You dare come here Athena?" I heard him whisper "The one thing I ask of you… and you cannot do it. I do not know what my sister told you, but believe me when I say that I am in no fit state to fight in a war. I will not fight you, nor will I fight beside you. You have my word."

"Percy?" I probed

"Yes, Apollo?" he croaked

"I missed you."

He turned round at this. He looked up at me, a ghost of a smile playing across his face.

"I missed you too."

I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy… I had no idea what happened. If I did… I… I…" I trailed off

"It's been 300 years and I still wake up looking forward to seeing her each day… and then I remember. I don't know how to move on…" he whimpered

I tried to pull him into a hug, but his form started to flicker into nothing.

"You're fading?!" I cried. I felt sick again.

"I told you, I am in no fit state to fight."

I was lost for words. Thankfully, Hestia sat on his other side and grabbed his hand between the flickering. Her hand and eyes glowed gold, as she instilled him with hope. The flickering lessened and she let him go.

"Perseus, please come back to Olympus with us. Apollo and I could heal you properly there."

"I can't"

I heard Athena breathe out a deep sigh "Perseus. I cannot begin to say how utterly sorry I am for what I did. If your only reason for not going to Olympus is because I will be there… My actions have haunted me since the day I carried them out. If you would please just go to Olympus, you will never see me. Get better. You do not have to help in the war, but please go so they can heal you. Please." She begged

Percy put his hand on my shoulder, and pushed himself off the ground shakily.

"... Thank you." He breathed, and flickered violently.

Hestia grabbed his arm again, and he stopped. Now that he was standing, I could get a proper look at him. Instead of being sea blue, his chiton was a stormy grey. His previously bright emerald eyes were now a dull forest green, as if the life had been sucked out of them. His sword was nowhere to be seen. Hestia took his hand and guided him forward. She had kept her twenty-five year old form since the very first meeting this morning. They looked nice togeth- what? Ugh, I've been spending too much time with Aphrodite.

"Nyx?" I called, "We are ready to leave."

_**A/N: dear God it is 12:49am…. Now it's 12:50am…. I'm in a sleep deprived state at the moment because I really wanted to finish this because I probably won't be able to write again until next week at least…. I have a grand total of 5 (!) tests next week (all practicing for the bloody prelims I have in November)…. HeeHeeeHeee…. Is it bad that I fangirled during this chapter, nothing even happens….**_

_**REVIEW or PM me with your opinions (I'm curious) and/or any questions you have :D**_

_**Have a nice weekend! **_____


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRELIGHT**

**-PERCY-**

Hestia took my hand and guided me forward. I stumbled dizzily for a few steps until I managed to steady myself, leaning on her heavily. I have never felt more exhausted in my long life as an immortal. Word of advice to all Gods: try your best not to fade. It isn't fun.

"Nyx," I heard Apollo yell "we are ready to leave."

The darkness swallowed us almost immediately. I screwed my eyes shut tight. I always hated travelling with Nyx. The vortex she used was cold and dark… and cold. I don't like the cold, it sucks the life out of anything it touches, leaving it empty and dead.

"Are you sure about this? You've spent all these years hiding from them. Zeus will not be happy with you being there, unless it is to fight." I heard Nyx in my mind

"It's ok. Maybe it will help" I thought

"Be careful brother. I do not want to lose you again."

I felt her hand on my cheek, and then I was out of her vortex of doom. As I landed I felt my knees crumple beneath, and it took Apollo to stop me from collapsing in a heap.

"You ok?" I flicked my eyes open and nodded slightly. Hestia patted my consolingly.

"I-I will leave you now. I fear my presence is weakening you. I will go to Olympus and alert them of your arrival." mumbled Athena

I made eye contact with her, and sure enough the familiar pain in my chest that came with the fading flared in agony. I winced slightly and she turned away.

"I am sorry, Perseus. For everything." She whispered sadly.

What I wanted to say, and what I said were two entirely different things

"It's okay"

I wanted to add a 'not' in the middle of that sentence. Athena stole one last glance, causing me another ounce of pain, and vanished in a silvery-blue glow

"Come on. We're not so far from the others" said Hestia

The further I walked, the more painful it got. Each step was driving a stake further and further into my heart. Apollo told me some stories and poems to 'cheer me up'. Well… they made me laugh. Whilst he was outlining the details in a failed attempt to make Artemis admit that he was the older sibling (which ended in Apollo consuming an impossible amount of ambrosia to heal his *ahem* injuries), Hestia held onto my hand. It was as if she could feel every time I was about to flicker out of existence, and quickly stopped it. It was… nice. Being with my old friends again. I had missed them, their quirks and company. I had felt horribly lonely for the past 300 years, maybe now I could start to move past it.

"Yo, Arty? You there?" Apollo shouted suddenly

I heard a faint "Don't call me that!" in return.

"Who is there?" I asked Hestia

"Poseidon, Hermes and Artemis. Try to keep calm, Perseus."

As she said their names, the stabbing sensation worsened, but it was almost instantly quenched by a warm softness flooding through me.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out

She smiled serenely "It's ok."

We turned one last corner, into a long room and I saw them sitting on the stage beside the two thrones that Nyx had made for us.

"Perseus?" called Artemis

I understood why she asked. I look very different from the last time she saw me. The old Percy would be walking tall and proud, probably in something blue. Not stumbling every few steps, clutching onto the Goddess of the hearth, and in a stormy grey chiton, the exact colour of his dead girlfriend's eyes. No, this was not the old Percy. This was the Percy that had been so emotionally destroyed by one of her sisters that he had actually started to fade.

"Artemis." I greeted

We came to a stop in front of them and Apollo walked to stand beside Hermes, but Hestia stayed beside me. Artemis walked towards me with a devious smirk on her face.

"Don't leave for that long again." She said, whilst punching me lightly on the arm, like she used to when I annoyed her.

That small punch was enough to set me flickering again.

"Artemis!" Hestia scolded as she desperately fumbled for my hand that she had lost, "What have I told you about violence?!"

Artemis stepped back in surprise, hand stifling a gasp.

"You… You-you're fading?" she stuttered

I grunted. The pain was back, and nothing Hestia was doing was helping it.

"Quickly. I cannot help him as much anymore, we must stabilise his form and take him to Olympus."

I doubled over as the pain increased tenfold, as if the splinters in my heart held acid that seeping through my veins. I groaned as the world seemed to shift beneath my feet. I fell into Hestia's waiting arms and I felt her smooth my hair back, trying to comfort me.

"Apollo, I need you."

I saw his face float in front of mine.

"Hestia he's not going to-"

"Of course not, Apollo. Just try to catch his arm when it's solid again… NOW!"

I felt them both touch my arm, and it burned, dear gods did it burn. The horrible pain in my body slowly eased and I let loose a sigh of relief.

"Whoo…" gasped Apollo, wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead, "you disappeared for way too long there."

I sat up slowly, and examined my arms. As I thought, there were two crimson handprints on each arm. I touched my face and tugged on the ends of my hair checking that I was still there.

"Perseus, I-"

"Artemis, it's fine, you didn't know." I told her. Unlike with Athena, it really was ok: she didn't know.

I opened my arms wide for her. She smiled slightly, and sat next to me. She hugged me softly, barely touching me, as if she was afraid it would happen again.

"I missed you brother." She said as she pulled away. I heard a squeaky sound of protest from Apollo at this.

Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder. "We should go while you are ok."

I nodded as she took my hand again, and we all disappeared in a flash of flames to Olympus.

_**A/N: Ok… so I lied (again)…. My, my, my I'm not setting a very good example, am I? So I typed this whilst watching Kill Bill vol 1 and 2 (anyone seen them? They are actually perfect, like most of Quentin Tarantino's films) so that's why it's a bit… painful. Teeheeheeehee, next chapter they will be at Olympus *goes and squeals in a corner because I know what will happen and you won't*!**_

_**In reply to LauraAndromedaJackson's review: Ahhh, you remind me of me from a few months ago….Anything that wasn't Percabeth: it wasn't read by me. Sorry but I desperately want this to be Hestia/Percy, and so do the majority of followers. But thank you for your exquisite use of parenthesis and for being brave enough to review :P wanna cookie? (::)**_

_**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed or PMed me :D**_

_**P.S- come fangirl with me in the reviews or over PM (topics: Quentin Tarantino, ER or anything THG, HP and Dan Brown related) or just tell me what you think **____** Tis up to you**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRELIGHT**

**-HESTIA-**

I was terrified. Terrified that if I moved him, he may start to fade. For real, this time. But I had to take the risk. I took his hand after he let go of Artemis, and I took us to Olympus. Hopefully Athena will have informed Zeus, so that we don't have to worry about a lightning attack once we reached it. We landed in the main courtyard beside my hearth, which was still bright and warm, as if I had never left. I could feel Perseus wobbling unsteadily beside me, so I carefully laid him down beside it. It's better to heal him now rather than later anyway.

"Hermes, could you get some ambrosia and nectar? Artemis, go get help. Apollo, Poseidon you stay here with me." I issued the string of commands, which everyone followed immediately.

I directed Apollo to kneel at Perseus's side ready to heal him.

"Poseidon, I need you to keep him cool and calm. I don't want him to get burned again."

Poseidon nodded, and placed his hands on either side of his head.

"Percy, when you feel yourself about to flicker, I want you to tell me, ok? Don't be a hero. " Apollo told him

Perseus blinked a few times and smirked weakly. "Who, me?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Nice to know your 'humour' hasn't changed. Not funny and completely inappropriate."

"Ouch. I see yours hasn't changed either. Only you would try to offend someone who was on their deathbed."

Hermes came jogging along then. He handed the ambrosia to Apollo and the nectar to me.

"Apollo…" Perseus gasped

Apollo gripped his shoulder, which glowed gold for a moment. He sighed with relief, pain washing from his features.

"Perseus, drink this." I told him, handing him the vial of nectar.

"Please… it's Percy." He puffed

I smiled. The colour slowly returned to him, and I helped him to his feet.

"Can you walk to the council room?"

"I haven't felt this good in years" he nodded

He still looked rather shaky, so I tucked my arm into the crook of his elbow to steady him. We walked at a slow pace behind, Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon. As we approached the council room, I heard raised voices. Athena and Zeus. Di Immortales, can we not catch a break?!

"Why do they call it fading?" I heard Percy ask suddenly

I thought about this for a moment before answering. "Because that is what it looks like to others. They seem to simply fade from existence. Why do you ask?"

"Fading is too peaceful a word. Could we rename it?"

"I suppose" I laughed "What would you call it?"

"How about foap?"

"Foap?"

"Yes. Full of agonizing pain. That way, no one will get confused into thinking it is an easy way out."

"Plausible. It has a nice ring to it. Although, if it hurts so badly, why do you not scream in agony every time you flicker?"

"I have grown used to hiding it."

"Nyx does not know?!" I asked, completely shocked

"Of course not. If she had, she would have brought me here around 50 years ago, when it started, so you could heal me. I did not want healed. So I kept it secret from her."

We had arrived at the door. I turned to Percy.

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

He moved his arm from mine, and placed it so we were palm to palm. Close to holding hands but not quite.

"I know." He said quietly

"Are you going to let us heal you?"

"I haven't decided. But it's nice to have some pain relief."

Apollo opened the door and we were met with the sight of Hera, Athena and Zeus in the argument of a lifetime.

"… BRINGING HIM HERE!?" I heard Zeus roar

It seemed they were unaware that the door was open.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR FATHER?"

"OF COURSE THEY ARE BRINGING HIM HERE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? EVER SINCE I DID THIS TO HIM, I HAVE REGRETTED IT. EVERYDAY, I STILL THINK OF HIM, AND ONLY HIM. AND NOW HE IS FADING BECAUSE OF ME. THIS IS MY CHANCE TO FIX THE MISTAKE I MADE, AND I WILL DO IT WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION." Athena spat, moving to sweep out of the council room.

She stopped just short of the door and stared at us fearfully.

"If you need me, I will be in my old temple." She said, before flashing out.

Hera was the first to turn around, with her awful sneer on her face.

"It seems you are to be staying here then."

_**A/N: Haaaiiiii :D ok so I set my tests *it was hellish*, but I still have one more for next week *which makes me sad***_

_**I wrote this... not particularly happy… it feels very filler-ish :/ I might write some more over the weekend but I can't promise anything -_- unfortunately**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and PMed me once again, dudes what can I say?**_

_**You make me happy :D**_

_**As always, the invitation stands to come and fangirl with me ;)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW xxx**_

_***glides out on a golden skateboard with "She Said" by PlanB playing in the background* **_


	7. Chapter 7

***please read the important author's note at the bottom***

**FIRELIGHT**

**-HERMES-**

Hera was the first to turn and face us. She glared Percy up and down, the sneered.

"It seems you are to be staying here then."

Hestia started forward, but Apollo put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Yes he is staying here. Do you have a problem with that?" Apollo asked, fists clenched

Hera gave us a tight-lipped smile and narrowed her eyes.

"Why, of course not, Apollo" she said in a sickly sweet voice that chilled me to the core "Do you happen to know where he will stay?"

"Hera, we live on Olympus. I'm sure there is a room to spare out of the thousands we own."

"There isn't actually. We have filled them all with gods who are actually willing to fight for Olympus." Zeus swept around

_I'm not really in tune with Apollo's lingo, but I do believe that was a burn,_ I heard George speak in my head.

_Oh, hush George. You were never in tune with it, no point in attempting now, _Martha retaliated.

_You're just jealous because I-_

"Shhh" I whispered to them

"He could stay in my quarters." Said Apollo

"No. I will not allow it. The simple fact of the matter is that he cannot stay on Olympus,"

"But father, if you do not allow this he could f-"

"ENOUGH. I HAVE HAD THIS- THIS- THIS LIE FROM ATHENA AND I WILL HEAR NO MORE, I TELL YOU, NO MORE."

At this point Hestia stormed forward, growing in age and height as she did so.

"You!" she yelled, stabbing her finger accusingly at Zeus "YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS, AND YOU KNOW THIS IS NO LIE, YET YOU STAND THERE BOLD AS BRONZE DECLINING ALL KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT HAPPENED. THIS IS NOT JUST ATHENA OR APHRODITE'S DOING, THIS IS YOURS TOO. I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS POOR MAN'S LIFE ANYMORE."

I got the feeling that the story Aphrodite told us was the heavily diluted version of what Zeus wanted us to hear. Jeez, you would think that 300 years is long enough for everyone to prove their worthiness. Hestia's eyes were like glowing embers pulled straight from a raging fire. I had never seen her so angry. I stole a glance outside the large windows at the end of the hall and saw the sky beginning to form the black clouds which I figured meant that Zeus had his panties in a twist again.

"He _shall _be staying on Olympus, with your permission or not" she said, repeating Athena's words from earlier

I could smell the ozone coming from Zeus and I could see the edges of Hestia's dress begin to smoulder. They had a silent sibling staring contest for what felt like hours until Zeus finally crumbled under tall Hestia's fiery glare. He gave a final half-hearted wave of his hand until flashing out, taking Cow Pat Face with him. I could almost Hera yelling at him in her ridiculously squeaky voice for backing down, like the true trophy wife she was.

"Thank you." Percy smiled "I see he hasn't changed at all then."

Poseidon let out a throaty chuckle behind me "No. he has not."

Hestia shrunk slightly and smoothed the flames out her dress.

"Roomies!" squealed Apollo, eyes shut tight and bouncing on the balls of his feet

I rolled my eyes. Recently, Apollo has been working on 'updating the language'. He has been driving me insane with his 'dudes' and 'bro', or worse 'homie'. I mean, come on, that will never catch on. Percy looked absolutely terrified at the thought of sharing a room with this hyperactive sun god.

"Are- are you sure? I mean I could sleep in the courtyard, if it's easi-"

"NO. You are staying with me. I don't want you having a wobbly moment if me or Hestia aren't there to help. Anyway, I need to catch you up dude. Last time you were here, Homer was all the rage…"

_**A/N: Hola :D I hope you like this chapter, but now is the time for some bad news: I will not be able to update again until Thursday 5**__**th**__** December :( Starting on the 25**__**th**__** November, I have important exams that I must pass *and sadly I need to revise***_

_**BUT**_

_**That does not mean that I will not be here: I will still attempt to reply to reviews and PMs, so keep in contact, I do not want to withdraw from society completely :)**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Nouney- you know why :D**_

_**My friends Kirsty and Laura- they won't read this, I just want to say thank you to them because they are very supportive and get more excited about this than me**_

_**And last but by no means least **_

_**LauraAndromedaJackson: I know I mentioned you the last time but you reviewed again and I noticed you had a story, so I checked it out (it's really good btw, you should read it)… I had never ever thought of Percy Jackson and the Avengers crossover, and I have literally just spent this past week just reading them (oh my god they are actually just *squeeeeee*)**_

_**So I felt I couldn't not thank you for doing this :D keep writing you awesome person**_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED, FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND PMed ME- as I said last week you make me happy! *I can almost smell 150 follows* **_

_**Please continue making me happy, and if anyone wants to suggest any fics for me to read, I would be delighted to review and/or follow ;D **_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
